


Dancing in the rain

by Agent_Rogers521



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Rogers521/pseuds/Agent_Rogers521
Summary: Life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass. It is about dancing in the rain.orIn which, you and Steve share a perfect moment dancing in the rain.





	Dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s been raining where I live so I decided to write this one. I’m still new at writing fanfictions, therefore I lack writing skills. Plus, English isn’t my first language, so bear with me.
> 
> Special Thanks to @galactic_magic for being my editor and beta reader. Go and follow her! She is an exceptional author as well as an amazing person.
> 
> I’m grateful for all the support and feedback my first fic “Always and Forever” has received. Thank you very much to all of you! Please keep supporting and loving me like this. Hope you will like it. Love you all!

The early morning sun shone brightly, giving a lovely sparkle to the raindrops that glistened on the leaves and flowers. It was a beautiful atmosphere. You and Steve decided to race to the garden as usual. While Steve ran incredibly fast, you weren’t too far behind either. By the time you two stopped beside a bench under a huge tree, you were `breathless. The fresh morning air filled your lungs as you put your hands on your knees and gasped for breath.

It was a beautiful atmosphere. A soft, pleasant breeze was blowing. All the trees and plants that had been just washed by the rain appeared very beautiful and pleasant.

You looked at Steve and gave him a small smile before going to sit beside him on the bench. It was the same place that you two had met first time. You still remember that day like it was yesterday. Since then, it had become your routine to talk a walk to this garden everyday and he had proposed on one such walks on a rainy day just like this. Though you loved him just as much, you were surprised and didn’t know how to respond for a while. What started with a little “yes” from you led to a very beautiful you two were living right now. Of course, being a girlfriend of Captain America wasn’t that easy, but your love had overcame every obstacle that came in your life.

A sudden downpour of rain snapped you back in the present. The raindrops started to make their way through the leaves, causing you to get wet. You suddenly stood up and started dancing in the rain.

“Y/N! What are you doing?” Steve called out to you and asked.

“Cool down Steve. I’m just dancing in the rain,” you replied, your voice high with joy and arms open up in the sky.

“But you will get cold!”

“I love it Steve!” you said, excitement clear in your voice. “The way these sprinkling droplets envelope my entire body, I love it!”

“Come, join me,” you turned to Steve and smiled widely at him. “Come!” you said as you walked at him and grabbed his hand. He smiled and shook his hand in amusement before letting himself hauled away in rain by you. He watched you with gaiety, dancing and running in the rain. He took liking to everything about you since the day you met. Your sweetness, your determination and how you could be serious and resourceful when the need be, everything. And seeing the carefree Y/N he was with right now, he couldn’t help but love you more because of it. 

You two were drenched completely after some time. Your clothes had not even an inch left which was not wet. You ran and played and enjoyed every bit of the rain, not minding the mud that might dirt you. Your skin occassionaly contacted to let each other know that you were there for each other.

Suddenly Steve took a step toward you. He wrapped his hands around you and pulled you closer to him. The thunderbolts made your body shiver. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He could feel your every breath and with every breath, your heartbeat went faster. He moved a strand of hair from your gorgeous face. Your (e/c) eyes locked with his ocean blue ones which seemed to have a world of its own as you lost yourself into them. 

That was it. Just the two of you. The world was long forgotten in the drumming of the drops. Nothing else mattered at that moment but you two as you swayed on a soothing music of the raindropes. Steve smiled before resting his forehead against yours. Never has a moment been so perfect, you thought. Never have you two shared such a perfect moment.

“Do you know how much beautiful you are, doll?” Steve pulled back and looked at you. His astonishingly beautiful blue eyes finding your (e/c) ones once again.

You opened your eyes slowly and smiled at him. You were captivated his eyes, captivated by this moment, captivated by him. You felt like you could spend the eternity in his arms, being held tenderly like this.

You got closer, Steve started to trace your cheek bone as he leaned in. Adrenaline started pumping through you, thunder roared in tune with the beating of your hearts. His lips captured yours in a kiss, as the lightning cracked and the thunder rolled, making this moment as one of the greatest ones in your life.

You pulled away from the kiss when the breath became necessity. There were tears of joy in your eyes. The tears that were almost impossible to see amongst the rain, but Steve knew they were there. You two embraced each other, wet from the head to toe, yet neither of you minded that at all. 

“I love you,” he said as he wrapped his strong arms around you and rested his head on top of yours.

“I love you too,” you replied. You realized what you always knew, he was the one for you and you were the one for him. You stood there, hugging each other, allowing the rain to replenish your hearts and souls as it replenished the earth. Life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass, you realized. It is about dancing in the rain.


End file.
